halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nephalem
Nephalems are the offspring of angels and demons; they are one of the strongest kind of half breeds and are capable of overpowering almost every kind of creature sent against them. Hystory Sharon, the first Nephalem Nephalems race was born when the Fallen Beast Hexen Adalind and the Grigori angel, Thaddeus, fell in love and they had sex: from that night, a daughter was born, unlike anything ever seen before. The child was both an angel and a demon, yet different from both. The child was named Sharon and as she grew up, she became very powerful, so much that her parents thought she was one of the deadliest beings in the universe. When her parents brought her among the camps of Nephilims and Cambions, all were shocked about Sharon. They soon began to see her like a goddess and some angels and demons decided to give birth to Nephalems, forming a team of 10 Nephalems. War against Heaven When Lilith and Hell wage war on Earth, the Angels saw the Nephalems fighting and even the Archangels became fearful of them, seeing how much powerful they were and that they could pose a threat even for them. Michael decided to kill them all, hoping that Nephalem's race would be extinct forever. They failed however, since four Nephalems managed to hide very well and so Michael and the others never found them, but they never stopped looking for them, especially when it was said that they would appear in the Apocalypse. Characteristics Nephalems are very powerful hybrids and they begin to show their powers since before their birth; as such, giving birth to a nephalem is letal and the mother will surely die, unless she has been protected from death with powerful spells that will put her in a coma When they become angry, Nephalems' sclera become black, while their irids become shining red; Nephalems wings can have many colors and shape, depending from their parents. Physically, Nephalems seems beautiful humans with predatory eyes. The power of a Nephalem depends from how much powerful their parents were: the stronger the parent, more powerful the Nephalem will be, since he will inherit the power of his parents to a highter degree. However, being so powerful causes one huge disadvantage to Nephalems: they cannot hide their supernatural presence and once someone faces a nephalem, he will be able to track him thanks to his unique power. Powers and abilities Angelic/Demonic powers *'Angelic/Demonic Weaknesses Immunity:' since Nephalems are the childrens of angels and demons, their natures have combined, eliminating almost every weaknesses that their parents have. Angelic or demonic traps can't hold them and they can walk sacred ground without risking any danger. *'Chaotic wrath state: '''Nephalems can combine the demonic fury state of demons and the angelic rage state, creating the chaotic wrath state, which allows their powers to become 15-20 times stronger, allowing them to face foes that otherwise would defeat them. *'Wings:' since one of their parents is an angel, Nephalems are capable of showing their wings, which they use to move faster and going from continent to continent. **'Dimension Travel:' **'Wings clap:' Nephalems can clap their wings to create a powerful shock-wave that can to stun and push back their enemies of at least 45 feets. **'Wing shield: despite their appearence, angelic wings are increadibly durable and can be used as a shield against common mortal weapons and common angelic/demonic weaponary. Highter Nephalems' wing can take even stand a direct bolt of a deity. *'Shapeshifting: '''since most of the demons have a beast-like aspect, so do Nephalems. This allows Nephalem to reach a greater power when they reveal their true form. **'Claws: Nephalems can change their nails in claws capable of ripping out the throat of a human effortlessly. **'Horns:' many Nephalems can create horns from their head. **'Enchanted Jaws:' Nephalems can enchant their jaws, allowing them to . **'Wings:' since one of their parents is an angel, Nephalems are capable of showing their wings, which they use to move faster and going from continent to continent. ***'Wings clap:' Nephalems can clap their wings to create a powerful shock-wave that can to stun and push back their enemies of at least 45 feets. ****'Wing shield: '''despite their appearence, angelic wings are increadibly durable and can be used as a shield against common mortal weapons and common angelic/demonic weaponary. Highter Nephalems' wing can take even stand a direct bolt of a Deity. *'Pyrokinesis (hellfire and holy fire):' Nephalems are immune to both hellfire and holy fire and they can easly control both of them. **'Chaotic fire:' Nephalems can combine hellfire and holyfire to create the chaotic fire, which is twice as dangerous it can easily burn everything it faces; only High-tier omipotence beings can resist direcly the effects of chaotic fire. * '''Angelic/demonic magic:' Nephalems have inherited the magic of both angels and demons, so they are capable of using both of them to trap angels and demons. They also use this power to weaken stronger foes or to make themselves more powerful. ** Black magic: the most dangerous kind of demonic magic, which cambions use to nullify common angelic runes and to weaken every other angelic power ** Umbrakinesis: Nephalems can controll shadows and darkness and use them as a weapon, to make their enemies blind and also to harm weaker beings. ** Magic runes: Nephalems can draw runes on their body to become more powerful and they also use them as a power reserve in case they face more powerful foes. ** Photokinesis: since they are the nephews of God, the Primordial being of Light, Nephalems can control the light in the universe. When they do so, their body shine as a new star and they can even blind their enemies with this power. * Mixed angelic-demonic blood: sice Nephalems are sired by angels and demons, their blood is one of the most powerful magical thing in the world. Nephalem's blood can be used to destroy angelic and demonic defenses and also has some healing powers. ** Healing powers: '''if it used carefully and purified from his npxious effect, Nephalem's blood can heal injuries and even resurrect someone that has recently died. ** '''Poisonus effect: Nephalem's blood is also very dangerous, since it can kill almost every demons and angels and even some Nephilims and Cambions. Hybrid (angel-demon) powers Since Nephalems have a mixed heritage between two supernatural species, they have some powers that neighter an angel nor a demon has. * True powers state: when they fuse their angelic nature with their demonic nature, Nephalems become far more powerful then what they were before and they are now capable of facing many foes, fighting all of them together. While they are using their true powers, the strongest Nephalems can even harm a full powered Primordial Being, but in the end they will still be defeated. Basic powers * Immortality: when Nephalems reach full maturity, they stop aging and can possibly live for even billions of years. * Superhuman healing: Nephalems can heal from minor injuries in seconds and they can even heal injuries that would kill a human. * Mind manipulation: Nephalems can enter in someone's mind and take control of their brain and manipulate their senses. Cambions also uses this power to controll weaker demons. ** Nightmare manipulation: Nephalems can create, alter or removing nightmares from the mind of weaker beings. They can also trap someone in a nightmare for all the eternity, leaving them in an unending suffering. ** Demonic control: Nephalems can control any demon weaker then them and force them to do whatever they see fit. ** Dream manipulation: as they do with nightmares, Nephalems can create, alter or removing dreams from the mind of weaker beings. They can also trap someone in a dreamfor all the eternity. ** Angelic control: Nephalems can control any angel weaker then them and force them to do whatever they see fit and they can also control the mind of Angels * Teleportation: Nephalems can teleport everywhere with just a thought. ** Blink: as they can telepot, Nephalems can also blink everywhere with a few thoughts. ** Apportation: '''as they can winnow, Nephalems can also force someone to winnow where they are. * '''Superhuman strength: Nephalems are very strong and they can use their brute force, along with their shapeshifting powers, to kill almost every kind of creature. Nephalems are stronger then both Nephilims and Cambions': '''a Prime Arch Nephalem is sa strong as two Prime Cambions or two Arch Nephilims. * '''Superhuman speed:' Nephalems can easily ran faster than a car. They use this ability to avoid conflict when they see the tides are not in their favor and to reach and kill their enemies before they can even understand what happened. ** Wings speed: '''Nephalems can use their wings to move faster and . While they are flying, Nephalems can normally move as fast as a plane. * '''Superhuman durability: '''Nephalems can take far more trauma than a human and they can survive even a bomb explosion. Nephalems cannot be killed by ordinary human weapons and even strong weapons meant to kill an angel or a demon cannot harm them. ** '''Superhuman stamina: Nephalems can survive even a month without food or oxigen; this is due to the fact that, unlike Nephilims and Cambions, Nephalems are not half mortal, so they don't risk anything if they ignore common human needs. Weaknesses As powerful as they are, Nephalems still have few weaknesses. Harming * Magical Weaponary: '''magical weapons can harm any Nephalem, however they can hld their own for a while and they can still survive the imjuries inflicted upon them. Nephalems sired by Greater Demons or Higher Angels can only be injured by the weapons of Higher Angels or Greater Demons. * '''Mark of Cain: the mark of Cain can corrupt a Nephalems and make them completely bloodthirsty. If a Nephalem is blasted by the magic of the mark, he/she will be very weakened. * Magic: as powerful as they are, Nephalems can still be affected by magic, but they resist its effects better than angels and demons. Destroying * Primordial Beings: the beings that tcreated everything can kill any Nephilim without difficult. * Primordial Species: '''creatures such as Archangels, Prime-Demons, Protogenoi and Eldritch Horrors can easily kill an ordinary Nephalems, however if they use their hybrid powers, they can only be deated by a great number of foes. Nephalem's parents Sharon's parents * '''Adalind: '''Fallen Beast (Hexen) * '''Thaddeus: Gregori Angel Sophia's parents * Cydea: '''Elite Succubus * '''Jason: Nephilim Sargeros parents * Lilith : Prime Demon * '''Lucifer: '''Fallen Archangel Famous Nephalems Sargeros.jpg|Sargeros (Prime Arch-Nephalem) Sharon.jpg|Sharon (First Nephalem) Sophia.jpg|Sophia (Elite Nephalem) Helel.jpg|Helel (Prime Nephalem) Clarissa.jpg|Clarissa (Arch Nephalem) Category:Half Breed Battles